<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by wingedcatninja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333373">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja'>wingedcatninja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Breathing trouble, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Pain, Paralyzed, Whump, drugged, immobilized, physical injury, whumptober2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All three are drugged again and returned to their cages.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 22nd. Alternating POV. I apologize for nothing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kat was jolted out of a nightmare -- she was trying to bury Dean, but he kept crawling out of his grave a zombie -- by the sharp pain of a finger digging into one of the shallow cuts left on her body. Her scream echoed around the room. A pair of black eyes stared down at her, thin lips pulled into an unpleasant grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you are,” the demon said, its voice sounding muffled like Kat was underwater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she had time to react at all, she felt a slight pressure on her arm. Moments later, the pain stopped and her body went completely limp. Her breaths came in short shallow gasps, her lungs struggling against the drug coursing through her system. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kat just had time to register one of the stunt demons in her field of vision before she was picked up and tossed over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The pressure of the shoulder against her midsection made it more difficult to breathe and all of her focus was on simply drawing in enough oxygen to keep her body alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moments later, she was unceremoniously dumped onto the cold metal floor of a cage. Her head was turned toward the room, so she could see the other stunt demon entering the room after the one that carried her left. Stunt demon number two had someone over his shoulder too.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Sam’s eyes shot open at the sharp pain of a slap to the face. With his head immobilized, the slap stung more than it would have otherwise. He blinked against the seemingly bright light and felt a sting on his upper arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In moments, his body felt like it was made of lead, his lungs struggling to draw in enough air to keep him conscious. He felt the straps being undone, then the world tilted when he was thrown over a shoulder. Incongruously, Sam was annoyed at how easily the minion manhandled him. With the shoulder digging into his middle though, all thought fled while he struggled not to pass out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Each step the minion took felt like it pushed all the air out of Sam’s lungs, and his vision had started to go dark around the edges by the time he was thrown into the cage. He was unable to move even a little bit, but he thought he had seen Kat in the cage next to his before he was thrown down. He tried to say her name but all that came out was an incoherent gurgle.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Dean was running through the Bunker’s hallways, except they were a maze, nothing where it should be, the hallways longer and darker than they should have been. He blinked, and a bright light blinded him, making him blink furiously. He struggled against the straps holding him down, then a quick sting to his arm, and his body stopped responding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure of the straps against his body disappeared, the world tilted, and a shoulder dug painfully into his middle, making him gasp for breath enough to stay conscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The walk back to their original prison felt like it lasted hours. Dean felt grateful when he was thrown into the cage, his lungs finally able to draw in enough oxygen to keep him awake. Then he hated himself for feeling grateful. It felt too much like breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His head was turned toward the back wall, so at least he was spared the smug expression on the boss demon’s face, but Dean still heard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you all enjoyed your little rest. Time to try something new now, hm? It’ll be fun,” the demon said, and Dean could hear the smirk in his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to respond, but anything he tried to say just came out as a choked grunt. For a moment, Dean was worried he might choke to death before the drug wore off. That would suck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>